legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Alice/Phoenix Sect
These are the dialogues that the player can hear when he activates the radio in the first Chapter of the game. He can hear the progress of the Phoenix Sect operation to steal the Aquila shuttle from Romeo Delta base. Notice that they are using handles taken from Alice in Wonderland. While the dialogues are sophisticated enough to complete a whole backstory narration, the player actually has other concerns. The text describes what happens if he does nothing. *Looking Glass, this is Mock Turtle. Building One in Wonderland Sector One is secure. I'm the only survivor of my squad, but all of the Charlie Mikes are down and all civvies are down except for one. The last civvie is the guy the hit team was s'posed to plug in Frisco. What to do with him? *Looking Glass, this is Cheshire Cat. The drones have achieved blanket coverage of Wonderland. Cameras aboard the RPVs are showing very high casualty rates. We estimate that 75% of the Charlie Mikes are down and that 95% of the civvies are down. All baseline objectives have been reached. *Cheshire Cat, this is Looking Glass. Good wor. Launch the second wave when ready. Looking Glass, this is Cheshire Cat. The mobile launchers are fueling up the drones right now. *Looking Glass, this is Mad Hatter. Lab buildings in Wonderland Sector Two are secure. All civvies are dead. :Mad Hatter, this is Looking Glass. Good work. Sit tight. *Looking Glass, this is Flamingo Leader. Flamingo Three is on its way to Alice and will cross into Wonderland in ten minutes. ETA to Alice, fifteen minutes. Flamingo Leader, this is Looking Glass. Make sure that Flamingo Three goes undetected. *Flamingo Leader to Looking Glass. Yessir. The first two tiltrotors didn't have any problems when they touched down south of the labs. They went in before all the Charlie Mikes were down. We should be okay. Those planes are maneuverable as heck. *Looking Glass to Flamingo Leader. Don't get cocky. *Looking Glass, this is March Hare. Lab buildings in Wonderland Sector Three are secure. All civvies are down. *Looking Glass to March Hare. Good work. Sit tight. *Looking Glass, this is Duchess. We have severed the main fiber-optic lines leading in and out of Romeo Delta Two. We have also cut the lines coming from all nearby towns. *How about the cellular communications towers? *The towers were blown at the beginning of the operation. This entire area should be blacked out as far as commo goes. *Looking Glass, White Rabbit. We have secured the National Guard Compound at Castillo. All service personnel on duty are dead or incapacitated. *Good work, White Rabbit. Go to phase two. *White Rabbit here. We're one step ahead of you. We have, er, appropriated five National Guard vehicles from the camp at Castillo. They are standard troop carriers, ground effect vehicles capable of high speed travel. We are rolling. ETA Wonderland Gate One in twenty-five minutes. *Looking Glass, this is the Queen of Hearts. All Hedgehog units are rolling. We are a klick behind the White Rabbit decoy vehicles. *Looking Glass to all units. The operation has entered its most critical phase. Our ground forces are on their way to Wonderland. They will be in contact with the enemy in twenty minutes or so. Hail the New Beginning. *A New Earth! Hail the New Beginning! *Looking Glass, this is Cheshire Cat. The second wave of drone aircraft is on its way. Things are looking good. Hail the New Beginning. *Gryphon Leader to Looking Glass. Gryphon ground attack aircraft are airborne. ETA Wonderland ten minutes. Make your lists and check them twice: we're carrying some heavy ordnance. *Looking Glass to all units. We've been monitoring the Charlie Mike comm traffic. They are disorganized and confused as heck, but that doesn't mean that they aren't dangerous. Stay awake! *Hey, ho, daddy-o. You guys are good! This is the best organized operation I seen in years! *This is Looking Glass. Who are you? What units? *I'm a merc in Bravo Company. I don't mean to break commo discipline, but I thought I'd tell you how impressed I was. *Queen of Hearts, this is Looking Glass. Find the man in Bravo Company who broke commo discipline and shoot him. Do it now. *Looking Glass to all units. Maintain commo discipline. *Flamingo Three to Flamingo Leader! I'm over the Wonderland perimeter. My plan has been acquired by a missile seeker! I repeat, Charlie Mike has a Zulu missile lock-on. Oh crap, they're launching. Layne! Chaff! Evasive maneuvers! The missile is tracking, it's off the port side, oh- *Flamingo Leader to Looking Glass. Flamingo Three is down. I have to assume all twenty Footman commandos went with it. *We lost a transport! We lost the main commando team! *Looking Glass to Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Mock Turtle. Flamingo Three went down. As you know, Flamingo Three was carrying the Alice assault team. *We're going to have to wait until the Hedgehogs arrive to secure Alice. We think the armored column will break through in a few minutes. They should arrive at Alice in an hour or so. We'll have them pick you up on the way. Take charge of the lead vehicle when they arrive. *Mad Hatter to Looking Glass. We weren't briefed on Alice - only the assault team aboard Flamingo Three knew the ultimate mission objective. What are we securing, exactly? And where is it? *This is Looking Glass. Given the state of things, I guess I have to open the kimona. Alice is a Gateway Corporation heavy lift rocket located on Pad Tango Three in the Wonderland launch complex. The payload is a new Corporation probeship, a long range interplanetary pulsedrive scout vessel. You will lead the Hedgehogs to ALice. Your instructions will be to secure and hold Alice until the tech team arrives. Do NOT damage any launch vehicle systems! Don't touch! *Grypon sic Leader to Looking Glass. The Gryphons are crossing the perimeter into Wonderland. Any target requests? *Looking Glass to Gryphon Leader. Stand by, *Looking Glass, this is White Rabbit. We have established contact with the Romeo Delta Base. I think we spoofed'em. *White Rabbit, what do you mean 'you thing' - did they buy it or not? *Yeah, they bought it. Did you tell them the Gryphons were on their way? *Yeah, I told'em the Gryphons were F-27s *All units, this is Looking Glass. We have ground support aircraft standing by *White Rabbit here. I'm feeding them as much disinformation as I can. *Looking Glass here. Maintain the deception as long as possible *Hedgehog units, prepare for contact. *Gryphon Leader, stand by. We're going to have your first target in am matter of minutes. Orbit to the north of Wonderland. *Gryphon Leader here. Understood *Cheshire Cat to Looking Glass. The second wave of RPVs is now crossing into Wonderland. *Looking Glass. Roger *White Rabbit here. We've been made. Air strike request: Wonderland Gate One bunker. Looking Glass to Gryphon Leader. Go for it Gryphon Leader here. On our way to Gate One *Queen of Hearts to White Rabbit. Hedgehog units will move in as soon as the Gryphons pound the crap out of Gate One. *White Rabbit here. Got that *Cheshire Cat here. The drone aircraft have saturated Wonderland. They are dispersing a second load of dee-seventy nerve agent. We have complete coverage. *Good work, Cheshire cat *White Rabbit here. Nice shooting, Gryphon Leader. Your planes took out that bunker in one pass! What're you using, napalm? *Negative. We're not living in the stone age. Napalm went out with the minigun. *Looking Glass here. Cut the chatter, guys. *White Rabbit here. The HEdgehogs are now advancing through the flames near the [[Gate One Bunker. The decoy vehicles are holding outside the gate - these rinky-dink National Guard transports can't take the heat like those hovertanks can. The Queen of Hearts command tank is in the lead. *Looking Glass to Queen of Hearts. Your Hedgehog tanks are going to run into some stiff resistance at the CMF Markham outpost about a klick south of Gate One. The Charlie Mikes have established a defensive cordon across the base highway. Queen of Hearts here. Hey, Gryphon Leader. Can you beat the bushes near the base highway about a klick south of Gate One? I'd sure like to have our Charlie Mike friends eat some cluster bombs before we have to face them... *Gryphon Leader here. On our way. *Looking Glass to all units. We have intercepted a radio broadcast that indicates that squadrons of US ground attack aircraft and fighter-interceptors are scrambling from airbases to the north and south *March Hare here. What is the ETA? *Half hour, maybe. *How we gonna match with them, Looking Glass? *We're going to use the Eye in the Sky, March Hare. Don't worry, just be alert! *Queen of Hearts here. Gryphon Leader, I don't know what your boys and girls are using, but it looks from here like your fighter-bombers have made a frigging firestorm to the south. I'm glad you're on our side! *Gryphon Leader here. We're hitting them with everything we have. They're dug in pretty well and armed to the teeth - they had a nasty surprise waiting for you. We're actually taking fire... *Mad Hatter here. Can we do something other than wait? All the action is over to the north! *Looking Glass to Mad Hatter. You have accomplished your immediate objective. Sit tight and wait for the hovertanks! *Gryphon Leader here. We're taking fire from units on the ground near Markham. We've lost one aircraft and I have damage reports from two more. We have made several direct hits on CMF troops and equipment with smart munitions, but there are still Charlie Mikes alive and kicking. They're all yours, Queen of Hearts. *Queen of Hearts here. The leading hovertank elements will be in contact with the CMF troops at Markham in five minutes. *Looking Glass to Gryphon Leader. Was that a pansy-ass way of saying that you're out of ammo? Or are you scared of a little rocket fire from the Charlie Mike positions? What gives, Gryphon *Gryphon leader here. We were a little, uh, enthusiastic in our attacks on the units dug in around the base road near Markham. We are low on ordnance. *Okay, Gryphon. Take up an orbit over Wonderland and wait for orders. We want to keep whatever you've got left in reserve. Gryphon Leader here. Understood. *Queen of Hearts here. We are now in contact with the forward elements of the Charlie Mike defensive perimeter. *Looking Glass to Queen of Hearts. As soon as you are into Wonderland, pick up Mad Hatter at the lab complex and escort his squad to Alice *...this is Hedgehog Two - the command tank has been hit by a kinetic kill weapon of some kind... *Looking Glass to Hedgehog Two - you're in charge now. Press home the attack. *We are continuing to advance. Looking Glass to Hedgehog Two. Keep reporting *Five hovertanks are down. The Charlie Mikes are retreating. It's like an inferno out here - there is fuel burning and ammo cooking off right and left. *Looking Glass to all units. The Eye in the Sky is now transmitting on US tactical and command channels. They will detour the attacking aircraft to a point thirty klicks south of here. *Looking Glass to all units. The Eye in the Sky is now transmitting on US tactical and command channelrs. They will detour the attacking aircraft to a point thirty klicks south of here. *Look at that! Hedgehog Six just took it in the shorts. Ouch! *Hedgehog Two - what is ETA to labs? *The lead tanks are now through the main defensive cordon. We are still a ways away. I can't give you a definite ETA. Could be half hour to an hour. *Mad Hatter here. Still standing by! *Hedgehog Two here. We are continuing to meet resistance in the area south of the Charlie Mike cordon at Markham. It's tough slogging, but we continue to advance. *All units, the trailing Hedgehog tanks are mopping up the Charlie Mikes at Markham. *...take out that bunker, just for grins... *Looking Glass here. We've thrown off the attacking US aircraft. They are orbiting a point several miles from here and creating a lot of confused radio traffic. *...watch it! There's a guy in the bushes over to your left! He's got an antitank weapon! Hedgehog Two... *All units, this is Looking Glass. I have been in touch with the Leader. he is pleased with your progress. Hail the New Beginning! *A New Earth! Looking Glass to March Hare and Mad Hatter. How many men do you have left? *March Hare here. I've got one squad. *Mad Hatter here. I've got two squads. *Looking Glass here. March Hare, once the tanks reach you and take you to Alice, secure the gantry area and the ship. *Mad Hatter, you send one squad to Mission Control and then reinforce March Hare *Mad Hatter here. Roger. *March Hare here. Roger. *Hail the New Beginning The Sect units overrun Romeo Delta Two and kill the player. Category:Gateway Category:Transcripts